


mission: get Jae a bf

by citronlad



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, will add more tags later LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/pseuds/citronlad
Summary: Bffs kev and jimin team up to get jae a bf but its not easy!highschool au lowkey based on WCID





	1. Wonpil a snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotty/gifts).



> LOL SIKE yawl probably read the summary and was all like "oh cool okay i understand he doesnt know how to properly explain his concept. it happens to most of us. the fic will p be v good!!" sike sike sike this is my first fic ever so everything is bad but yall been dry on the jaehyungparkian tag and my girl teenie stopped posting so im taking responsibility and writin a fic lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highschool au with bffs kaemin n they try to get jae a bf sort of lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic ever yolo 
> 
> just 2 clarify:  
> -Jae, Sungjin, Kevin: Seniors  
> -Young k: Junior  
> -dowoon, pil: sophomore  
> -Jimin: freshmeat

“JJ!” A girl called out in the middle of the breezeway. Jae rolled his eyes and drew a deep breath as he turned on his heels to face her.

“What do you need, witch?” He replied with a bright smile. The girl pouted at him and proceeded to kick him in his shin.

“Ow, fuck!” Jae yelped, earning a couple stares from nearby students trying to make it to their first class. 

“Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me and Kevin to get Boba tea, but it’s whatever since you were so rude~” she sang in a teasing manner.

“Park Jimin, I like…live off that stuff. Please.” Jae practically got on his knees and begged her.  
“Stop whining, you baby. Let’s go! I’m not tryna be late because of you again!”

“It’s not my fault you feel the need to chaperone me!” Jae countered, which earned him a glare from the shorter girl before they walked off to their first class.

@ Music composition and tech class lol:

“Hyung, you’re late! Teacher was complaining about your tardiness again!” A short square kid with brown hair appeared before the two.

“At least I showed up lol. Ew, Pillie, let goooooooo.” Jae pulled the boy from his waist and trudged to his seat beside Kevin with Jamie following behind him.

“Oh, look who’s here! Our flower child Jae!”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me: Jae!” he announced himself to the group as he bowed.  
The action earned a giggle from Pil and Kevin while Jamie looked on with disappointment till the teacher announced the start of class.

“Listen up! Class has started, kids. Find your seats.” Mr. Park paused for a moment, letting the students find their seats. 

“Okay, everyone, I’m starting you all on a new assignment today-” the class groans in unison, making the teacher pause until they went silent again.

“Okay, make sure to write this down cause I’m not giving you handouts. Your project is to either write a song or do a cover with a partner. Instruments used are up to you. There may be vocals included, but the requirement is to get the chords and notes of the song as accurate as possible. I want the final work to be sent to my email. Get to work, little ones!” With that, everyone grabbed a partner, an instrument, or a laptop and got to work. Jae strolled over to Wonpil.

“Pillie~ You-”

“Sorry, Hyung! I’m working with Dowoonie~” Wonpil sings as he grabs Dowoon into a hug. The younger boy only partially hugs him back by holding onto Wonpil’s arm.

“Ah, fine. I’ll work with James-”

“Nuh-uh! I’m workin’ with Kev! I deal with you enough!” She shouts from her seat with a small keyboard in her lap. Kevin makes a silent agreement with her by nodding and sticking his tongue out at the tall boy. Jae responds with a huff and crosses his arms as he goes back to scrolling through his phone.

“Ah, you brat. Already gave up on looking for a partner?” Jimin teases the boy, earning her a nasty look from the older.

“You guys know I don’t like working with other people in this class.” Jae furrows his brows and casts his eyes down to the floor. The action causes Wonpil to leave Dowoon’s side and walk over to him.

“Jaehyung, it’s not a bad thing! Maybe this will be a good opportunity for you? This project can help you get used to singing in front of other people and working with others, so you can have a better chance at achieving your dream! Kpop star Park Jaehyung!” He cheers, taking Jae by the wrists and rocking them back and forth. 

“Ah, Pillie, you’re right, but....hm.” He pauses.

“I don’t know! It’s…. Weird.” He sighs as he trails his eyes around the classroom for possible partners.

“Huh… Maybe Mr. Park will find a partner for you?”

Eh… there’s Sungjin… or that one guy? What’s his name again? Whatever, I’ll wait for the teacher to pair me.

“That wizard, JYP, is gonna kill my ass if he hears I don’t have a partner.” He groans, letting his head drop into his hands.

“Hyung! Language! He has good taste! Your partner is gonna be good.” Wonpil assures the older boy by grabbing Jae by the hands once more and shaking violently.

“You’re gonna do amazing!!!!!” 

“Ah, you’re embarrassing! Okay… but like, tomorrow. I have to finish an essay due next class heh.”

“Alright, Hyung,” He sighed.

“But at least try to start thinking about the project.”

“Yeah, Alright, Pil. Fighting, Wonpil and Dowoon!”

“Fighting!” The two boys cheered back. With that, Jae went back to scrolling through his twitter feed and slightly editing his essay in between after Wonpil went back to Dowoon’s side. 

Time skip lol:

“JJ, did you find a partner yet? You look depressed lol.”  
Jimin snickered as she walked over to his table.

“Huh? Oh, I forgot.”

“Bro! You’re gonna fail at this rate!” 

“Ey, don’t speak that into existence! You’re gonna curse me!” Jae wailed as he stood up and began to shake Jimin by the shoulders.

“Uncle! Uncle! You’re gonna give me brain damage!” She screamed. He drops his arms and brought his hands into his pockets and sighed.  
“JJ, you better find a partner by tomorrow, or I’m gonna be the one to beat your ass. Not JYP.” 

“Ah why are all of you worried about my own project more than I am? Thank you for the love, but i’m not three years old.” He pouted.

“You make me wonder sometimes.” She smiled. Just then, the bell signaling the end of class began to sound and everyone packed and left the room. 

“See you later, guys!” Jae called out to his friends before he left the classroom and headed to his next class.

Everyone, except for one, left the class. Wonpil stayed behind to speak with teacher.

“Teacher! I wanna talk to you about something.” 

“Yeah, Wonpil, What’s wrong?” 

“It’s about Park Jaehyung.”

“Ah, the rebel.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was ok lol i suck frfr i'll try to update on Monday!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah dis is gunna b slow burn hee hee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys how do u add pictures in ur fics i drew some stuff for this cause i SUCK at writing
> 
> ps im usin a thesaurus for this shit LMFAOOO

“Hey, you’re a punk. Thinkin’ you can be late? Nah.” Jae scolded as he leaned back to stretch in his seat.

“Ah, Hyung, don’t be like that!” He cried and took his unassigned assigned seat next to his senior. He poked Jae in the side as he was mid-stretch which earned a yelp and a slap on the head from Jae.

“Hello, class!” The teacher chirped.

“I hope everyone has finished their essay! If you need to print, then my computer and printer is just over there.” She notified the class.

“If you’re finished, set your essay on my desk, please.” The students began to shift and leave their desks to hand in their finished work.

“When everyone’s seated again, I would like to tell you guys about our new project we are starting today!” A couple kids whined and groaned at the mention of a project, but they made their way back to their seats to hear what the teacher had to say.

“Well, I would like us to start reading this book!” She stated with a new dark book in her hands.

“This book is called The Things They Carried by Tim O’Brien. You have 8 days to read it and I will provide you all with a reading packet. Books are a class set! I also want a book report in my hands in 10 days. Your book reports should explain what Mr. O’Brien and his buddies in Alpha Company carry with them during the war. The things these men carry are NOT just tangible objects. If I see any 2 sentence book reports on Mitchell Sanders’ condoms, I swear to God.” The Last piece of information caused some giggles among the class.

“Books and packets are on this desk! Get to work!” With that, she turned on her heels and took out her phone the moment she reached her desk. The students went to receive their work quietly.

“God, I want to be like that one day.” Jae said dreamily as he sat back in his seat.

“What? A bully?”

“No, Pillie, I already am a bully. I wanna boss around kids like that. She does her job as if no one's gonna confront her. Legend.”

“Hyung, you suck at reading. You’re gonna lose your mind reading all those essays.”

“Well…. it be like that.”

“You are not gonna be an LA teacher. Kpop Star, Park Jaehyung!”

“I-”

“Boys, you are the only ones talking. Less talking, more reading.” The teacher scolded. The two boys went to work. They got through most of the questions regarding chapter one, but the both were stuck on a question.

“Pillie, what’s number 7” he whispered to his friend.

“I… was gonna ask you that, Hyung.” Wonpil cracked an amused smile.

“Ask Kang?” He suggested.

“Who now?”

“He’s literally sat next to you all semester, Hyung.”

“Oh… that’s cause he looks mean. I ain’t scared of him, but… I don’t know. Sike lol.” He explained in a quieter whisper.

“Hyung, just ask him for number 7.” He urged.

“Ok, fine.” He huffed and turned in his seat towards the boy next to him. He wore really dark clothes and his bangs rested just above his sharp eyes. He tapped on the boy's shoulder to get his attention, making the other take out his headphones.

“Uh, yo, Kang. Did you get num-”

“Figure it out yourself, nerd.” Jae stilled.

Wow, I didn’t even finish and he just? HUH?? Worst part is: he glared at me! What’s up with that? Hell did I do to him?”

“Jaehyung, turn around.” The teacher scolded the boy once more, forcing him out of his shocked state.

Ah, I’ll just wait till the bell rings. I’m done reading for the day anyways.

He huffs and rests his head on the desk.

What a fuckin’ jerk!

“Hyung, why are you pouting again?”

Jae shifted his head to the left to look at Pil, but the bell rang before he could give him an answer.

“It’s nothing, Pillie. I’ll figure out the answer tonight.” He explained as he gathered his belongings and made his way to the door.

“Okay, Hyung! See you later!” Jae turned around to wave at the boy.

“Later, Pillie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so idk how to italicize or bold or w/e on ao3 LOL
> 
> i included um the things they carried cause its a good ass book pls read


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 4 chapters r gonna be just showin off Jae's schedule or whatever and his relationships dw youngk is gonna appear more soon hee hee

@ algebra 2

 

“Yo! Bernard, my man!” Jae and Bernard greeted each other with a quick handshake.

“Where’s Sammy and the girls?” He inquired as he sat down beside Bernard.

“I don’t know, man! Just got here”

“JAAAAAAAEEEEEE!!!!!”

“I think i found Coco.” Bernard stated the obvious as the said girl had her arms wrapped around Jae’s neck from behind.

“What’s up, guys? How are my minion boys?” She beamed.

“This one can’t breathe.” Jae made a fake choking sound as if he was dying, which he soon stopped after he registered the pain of a hand that had come into contact with his forehead.

“Big baby, quit whinin’! I brought you strawberry almond milk.”

“I would be mad about you hittin’ me, but… Amber Liu, i love you.” He cried, taking the milk from her. Coco released her hold on jae and began to sulk.

“Ah, I didn’t forget you guys! Who do you think i am? Jae?”

“Hey!” Jae kicked her chair.

“Haha, you’re sensitive!” She laughed as she handed Coco and Bernard their drinks.

“Thank you, Amber!” They all cheered in unison as they happily drank.

“Oh, where’s Sammy?” Coco finally asked.

“I don’t know… he didn’t text me.” Jae answered and went back to his milk.

“Okay, is everyone here? Good. Today is going to be a catch up day since you all have at least one missing assignment. You may use your phones to search for any missings assignments you have. That's all!” The teacher announced before sitting back down at her desk to check her email. The lunch bell began to ring, which had many students file out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. As the group of four made their way to their usual lunch table, they noticed there was someone already sitting down.

“Is that…? I hate him!” Jae yelled as he quickened his pace.

“Sam! You went to Chick-fil-a!? Without me?”

“Well, yeah.” He snickered and continued eating.

“I thought we were BFLs. Bros for life. Homies! Does that mean anything to you?” He began to wail.

“Ow, bruh, why'd you do that!?” he yelped after receiving a flick on the forehead from Bernard.

“You're such a drama queen today.” Amber laughed.

“What's got you so upset, Jae?” Coco requested as she rested her hands under her chin and her elbows on the cafe table. Jae’s eyes flicked around the lunchroom.

“It’s nothing….” He trailed off when he noticed a familiar sharp boy from earlier.

“Actually, I know exactly what's wrong!” The group of friends lean in to listen clearer to the boys problems of the day.

“That guy!” Jae, not so subtly, pointed to the boy

“Who? Younghyun? Isn’t he like… emo? Lol.” Sam asked.

“Is that his name? Anyways, he’s rude. Called me a nerd!”

“Well, ya are, ya dweeb.” Sam teased Jae.

“No, look, it’s different. You guys are my bffs, so like, you’re not valid. He’s an outsider! That shit hurted.”

“You’ll get over it, bro.” Bernard clapped Jae on the shoulder for assurance.

“He’s mean to me, bruh. I did nothin’ to him.. Anyways, I brought you guys cookies. Eh! Get your little hands away. You bought Chick-fil-a for yourself. Bernard’s gettin’ yours.” Jae scolded as he handed the extra cookie to a delighted boy.

“Thank you, Jae!”

“Thank you, grandma!”

“Okay, miss liu, hand the cookie over.”

“No, haha!” She rejected as she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. Some 15 minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and the students began to depart from the lunchroom.

“Yo, Jae.” Bernard began once they reached their desks in the classroom.

“Yo.”

“Why'd you go quiet? You're usually super loud at lunch.”

“Eh? Was not. I was the biggest loudmouth there.”

“Hm, never mind then.”

“Yeah..” Jae squinted his eyes and slowly sat back down into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add pictures lol


	4. 4444444444

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short lol next chapter will be longer probablyyyyyyyy (PSA i included drawings in previous chapters)
> 
> this chapter is based in a japanese class so i'll give some translations for non-japanese speakers hee hee
> 
> こんにちはJae先輩: Hello jae senpai lmao
> 
> たべます: to eat
> 
> のみます: to drink
> 
> すばらし; Amazing/ terrific/ fantastic

“こんにちはJae先輩”

“Ew, bruh, don’t call me that.” He responded to Jimin who was waiting for him near the classroom door.

“Okay, old man, what’s got you frownin’ so hard for?” 

“It’s-” He began but was cut off by someone shoving past him. His glasses slightly slipped slightly off towards the tip of his nose until he pushed them back into place. The boy looked up to see the one who had pushed past him, just to see none other than the witch himself: Kang Younghyun!

“JJ! Jae!!”

“Eh, what?”

“Ya spaced out! As I was sayin’, we should get to class. Teacher gonna get mad, bro.”

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed, heading into the classroom first.

Ah…. he’s here……

Jae sulked as he noticed the boy once again sitting in his class. They made eye contact for just a moment till he felt a slap on his back and broke contact by turning his head. Jimin and Jae made their way towards the back of the classroom aka as far away from younghyun and the teacher as they could go. The late bell rang and the teacher made their way to the front of the room.

“こんにちは, class.” He began.

“Today we will start a small speaking project. The basic prompt is: you and a friend are at a party and your friend would like to know what snacks and drinks you would recommend. You must use the verbs たべます and のみます. I’m passing out the rubrics now, so start planning. Partner up.” as soon as the teacher finished, the students began to converse. 

“I fuckin’ hate presentations.” Jae moped once he received his worksheet.

“Yeah, shut up. You’ve been moody all day. What’s up?” 

“It’s nothin’ James. Don’t worry.”

“Jae, Spill.”  
“I don’t know. You just might expose me. HEY!” 

“Park, keep it down.”

“Yes, sorry.” Jae turned back around to face the girl and gave her a mean stare.

“You know you don’t look scary. You just look dumb.”

“Sh- you’re annoying for that and hitting me. Why are my juniors abusing me?” He sighed.

“You sound like a grandma.” She laughed.

“I still look better than you.”

“ANYWAY, Jae what burdens you?”

“I’ll…. Um, I’ll tell you tonight James. You can’t spill though.”

“Your beans are safe.” 

“Are you two working?” The two turned their heads quickly towards the voice.

“Yeah! We are! すばらし, Jae!”

“Yeah, what she said. Don’t worry, teacher.”

Okay sike ending chapter here LOL next chapter will be better i just SUCK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry I left for a month n only wrote like 300 words LOL chapter 5 will be better be youngks innit hehe

Jae made his way to his front door steps and into his home. 

 

“Eomma, i’m home.” He announced as he made his way inside. 

“Welcome home, Jae!” She yelled from the living room. Jae made his way over to his mother and gave her a quick hug.

 

“Hey, I need you to watch your sister tonight. I have some errands to run.”

 

“Wai-“

 

“See you tonight! Love you!!” His mother dismissed him as she grabbed her keys and made her way to the door. Jae let out a groan. Today’s not going good at all. Jae ran up to his room, swinging the door open, and tossing his backpack beside the bed and, finally, throwing himself onto his bed. He whipped out his phone, and sent a text to a groupchat with his friends.

 

**Cool kiz**

  
  


**Yo James.**

_ Jae _

 

**What now**

_ James _

 

**Nvm with that attitude >:(((**

_ Jae _

 

**Ok lol fr what’s up**

_ James _

 

**Mom said I gotta watch my baby sister so I can’t go w u guys! Think about me when you go to the mall !**

_ Jae _

 

**I’d rather die.**

_ Wooo _

 

**I threw up a little**

_ James _

 

**I’m droppin both y’all**

_ Jae _

 

**LOL**

_ Wooo _

 

**I dare u.**

_ James _

 

**We goin down streaks**

_ Jae _

 

**I double dare u :]**

_ Snake _

 

**Pil stay outta grown folks business.**

_ Jae _

 

**I’m just as much apart of this group**

**chat as you are hyung :[ I’m hurt!**

_ Snake _

 

**Ok bye.**

_ Jae _

  
  


Jae shut his phone off and began to read his book for his literature class. Just as he was finishing the first chapter, his phone began to ring.

 

“Man, it just got good too. Yo, James, why’d ya call?”

 

“You said you would tell me about what happened to you when you got home! It’s been like an hour.”

 

“You’re nosy, man. Aren’t you and Kevin at the mall right now? Go have fun, stupid.”

 

“Hey jaeee!”

 

“Is that Kevin? Put him on the phone I like him more.” Jae demanded which caused Jamie to scoff before handing the phone to Kevin.

 

“Hello, mr. Kevin Woo! I missed you!”

 

“Love you too! What are you trying to get out of me.” Kevin sang in a sweet voice.

 

“Oh never mind, you’re gonna blackmail me. I feel it. I want Jamie now.”

 

“Okay! He wants you Jimin.”

 

“What do you want?” She growled.

 

“I should be asking you that! You called me!”

 

“Oh yeah! Why have you been so moody today!!!”

 

“Worry about it after you leave the mall!”

 

“The curiosity is killing me. I gotta know JJ.”

 

“Okay, but take me off speaker phone. I don’t know if he’s listening.”

 

“Jae, nobody cares about your business.”

 

“Well you obviously do.” He countered.

 

“Okay, Jae. Quit stalling! What’s wrong?”

 

“Okay, so that Younghyun kid, right?”

 

“Ugh, are you mad he bumped into you?”

 

“He’s an ass! I did nothing to him, and for some reason he’s been mean to me all day. I hardly even know him.”

 

“Woah girl, you’re really mad, huh? Aren’t you overreacting?”

 

“No, he called me a nerd, James. I hate him.”

 

“Are you not a-“

 

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

 

Jae paused when he heard whispering on the other line.

 

“Yo, are you telling Kev my business?”

 

“Yeah, he called you a big baby.”

 

“I’m hanging up.”

 

“Jae-“

 

He stopped Jamie mid sentence as he hit the end call button and threw his phone to the side.

 

“Why’s no one taking me seriously?” He sighed as he got up from his bed.

 

“You’re way too sensitive, big bro.” his sister teased from the other side of his bedroom door. Jae furrowed his brow and decided just to stay in bed for the rest of the night.

 

“Stay outta my business!” He yelled back.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 66666666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT BOYS! WE REACHED OVER 1000 WORDS !!! youngk and Jae finally interact literally my brain fried until i started working on their interactions heheh

  
  


“Jae!”

 

“Yeo.”

 

“Come here.” The teacher ushered him over.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jae asked once he reached the older man.

 

“So I’ve decided on a partner for you.”

 

“Great!”

 

“The only other person without a partner is B Kang. You know him?” Jae tilted his head slightly in a questioning manner.

 

“Kang Younghyun. He’s over there.” Jae’s previous smile dropped into a frown at the boys name. The teacher clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Alright, get to it, Park!” The teacher dismissed him. With a heavy sigh, Jae made his way over to Younghyun.

 

“Hey.” He greeted his new partner once he sat down in the seat next to him. Jae received a glare as a response. They stay in silence for a moment too long causing Jae to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He broke the silence with an awkward laugh.

 

“So….um, what are we doing?” Once again, he received a glare.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it’? This is my grade too, y’know.” He complained at the cold reply. Jae pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as Younghyun shifted in his seat to sit straight and face the other.

 

“Look, i don't need you ruining my project. What do you know about music? Can you even sing?” Younghyun threw question after question, making Jae hesitant to reply.

 

“Of course I know about music! I didn't join this class for the hell of it. Also, yeah, I can sing.” He crossed his arms waiting for a response.

 

“I'm not gonna risk it. Play with the keyboard or something, I don't care, just stay out of my way.” He demanded.

 

“But i wanna help! Man, this project was supposed to be fun. Why are you so fuckin’ controlling? I hardly even know you.” 

 

“Oh well. Quit pouting. You're too old for that.” With that, Younghyun began to write lyrics for their project, refusing to let Jae see the piece of paper full of scribbled writing. By this time, Jae had given up for a moment, instead retreating to his phone for the time being.  _ Maybe, if I give him some time, he'll get stuck and let me help?  _ He thought to himself, but after around 40 minutes of Younghyun still ignoring Jae, he snapped. 

 

“Yo, let me see.” Jae grabbed at the paper once again. He managed to glance at the paper with scratched out lyrics and multiple annotations in the margins of the sheet, but it was taken back as quick as he grabbed it. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey yourself! Don't just grab stuff! You a little kid or something!?” Younghyun scolded the other boy.

 

“Yes he is!” Jamie shouted from the next table over.

 

“Mind your business! No, I'm not. You're being annoying. I wanna help.” 

 

“I already gave you an answer. No.”

 

“I don't care about what you say. I'm not a snitch, but I'll tell JYP about what you're doing.”

 

“I ain't scared of him. Try again.”

 

“UGHHH just let me help! at least let me give suggestions!”

 

“Fine. What?” Oh man was this a big steo in improvement compared to the last response. Jae smiled at the response and began to spill.

 

“Okay, well i was thinking we could do a cover! it'd-”

 

“No. Your music taste sucks.” 

 

“Will you FUCKIN’ listen?” Younghyun closed his mouth and furrowed his brows.

 

“Perfect! Okay, I think it'd be faster and easier to do a cover! I can play the guitar and the piano. You can sing too!” Jae explained.

 

“Why can't you sing? Since you brought it up.”

 

“Uh…. I can but-”

 

“but you suck, huh?” Younghyun finished.

 

“No, that's not it. Stop cutting me off.”

 

“Then if you wanna do a cover so bad, you should sing. If you can't sing then I'm taking over. I don't care.”

 

“Look, it's difficult for me to sing-”

 

“Because you suck.”

 

“Will you just LISTEN. No, okay, I can sing fine. It's just difficult in front of…. um… other people? Like my friends are fine but-”

 

“You're rambling.”

 

“Okay, I'm through with talking to you. Just give me your number and shut up.” Jae demanded as he handed Younghyun his phone. He glared at Jae one last time before typing the digits into his phone and added himself to the others contact list.

 

“Okay, now don't bother me anymore.” Younghyun pleaded as he began writing more chicken scratch on the page. Jae began to play around with a keyboard, trying to figure out good songs that he and Younghyun could give justice too. He glanced over at the other for a second before pulling out his phone again. He searched for Younghyun on his contacts, but to no avail, he could not.

 

“Uh, Kang, what'd you add yourself as?”

 

“Youngk.”  _ Huh?  _ A laugh from a nearby student caused Younghyun to smile and turn towards the source of the giggle.

 

“Eh, what's so funny?” He interrogated in a teasing manner.

 

“You're still trying to get people to call you that? Give up, Brian.” His friend teased.

 

“Hey! That's my deadname when I'm working on music! Watch it, Park Sungjin.”

 

“Oh! Scary! Work with your partner, Kang Bra.” Sungjin laughed as he turned back around in his seat to face his own partner.

 

_ Brian… That's way easier than Younghyun. Hm. _

 

“What's got you smiling like that? weirdo.”

 

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Anyways, thanks.”

 

“It's whatever.” Younghyun gave his final reply. Jae quickly searched for the contact ‘Youngk’ and changed the name to ‘Bri’ just before he shot him a text.

  
  
  


**Bri**

  
  


**Yo.**

_ Jae _

 

**So you got any ideas for a song?**

_ Jae _

  
  


Younghyun's phone vibrated once he received Jae's texts. As soon as he noticed, he picked the phone up to check his notifications, shooting Jae a questioning look before unlocking his phone to send a reply.

 

“You could have asked me. Like, out loud.” Younghyun stated as he set his phone back down.

 

**Nerd kid**

 

**Idk rn I'll see later. maybe a maroon 5 track or something.**

_ Bri _

 

**Ok bet.**

_ Jae _

 

**No ur difficult to talk to in person. i prefer this.**

_ Jae _

  
  


Brian scoffed at the other boy when he read Jae's recent text messages, and looked up at the other boy again.

 

“Whatever, it's probably for the best.” Younghyun stated before he went back into work mode for the rest of the period. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi i dont reread my stuff before i post it LOL


End file.
